This invention relates generally to measurement of acceleration and particularly to measurement of acceleration by means of an interferometer.
The prior art suffers from several factors. Conventional piezoelectric accelerometer devices require significant mechanical support structure to isolate them from platform self noise. Electronics required near the sensor are a significant reliability issue, especially for marine applications. Telemetry with multiplexed sensors requires yet additional electronics that may need to be located in a hostile environment.